


making up memories 创造回忆

by Gravityxxx



Series: Avengers at Hogwarts and Other Misadventures 复仇者在霍格沃茨，以及各种灾难 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, patronus!fic, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravityxxx/pseuds/Gravityxxx
Summary: Steve主动要求帮Tony召唤守护神。





	making up memories 创造回忆

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [making up memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112646) by [theappleppielifestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle). 



> 这个故事发生在本系列第一个故事，即除了Bruce以外的复仇者成为阿尼马格斯，的四个月前。

有些时候，Tony会后悔要求分院帽把自己分到拉文克劳，而不是斯莱特林。他知道如果他真的被分到了斯莱特林，他的父亲会大发雷霆，虽然Stark家的大部分人都在那儿。但Howard的儿子就不行，Tony应该在拉文克劳，因为过人的聪明才智他妈的是人类最大的财富，fuckedy fuck fucking shit[注]。  
注：这句话是拉文克劳学院的创始人，罗伊纳·拉文克劳的名言，后面几个fuck我觉得保留原文更有趣。

Tony毫不怀疑，分院帽和他亲爱的父亲进行过完全相同的对话，关于他该在斯莱特林还是拉文克劳，Howard被分到拉文克劳的唯一原因是他恳求了那顶帽子，像Tony一样。

不是说拉文克劳不好——Tony热爱他的学院，他爱这里的氛围，爱和Bruce合住的感觉，爱待在拉文克劳的刺激感。他热爱自己的工作，热爱学院的格言，以及公共休息室的穹顶天花板上永远旋转的星星。

Tony热爱拉文克劳，虽然有时候要先猜谜语再进房间，然后才能睡觉会很烦，比如当他过去的40个小时都忘了睡觉，还喝了太多用魔法做出来的咖啡，那个蠢画像在他要求第五遍重复谜语的时候会很暴躁。

当一个斯莱特林会很不一样，他知道。比如说，他所有的课都可以和Natasha一起上，还会有一只盲眼在他没有受到表扬的时候盯着他，他甚至有可能成功操纵Steve，让他和他一起溜出学校去霍格莫德。然而在拉文克劳，他只能得到Bruce恼火的目光和一声叹息。

所有人都具备多种分院的可能，Tony知道。大家都知道。每个人都有不同学院要求的不同品质，其中最主要的那个会让你被分到正确的学院，如果你正好处在两者正中，分院帽就会让你选择。

Tony差不多是一半一半，当他带上分院帽时帽子说过。它说这是Tony自己的选择，应当由他自己决定。他当时十一岁，父亲的期望沉重地压在肩头，Tony只犹豫了一秒就要求去拉文克劳。

当他试图干一些很可能结果不太妙的事情时，他经常想起分院帽漆黑、诡异的内部，以及如果他要求去斯莱特林的话事情会有什么不同。

比如，他知道当他心情不好的时候，他有更大的可能性一个人呆着，而不是总有人来问他有没有事。斯莱特林们总能成功报复惹火他们的人，而且即便所有人都知道是他们干的，也没有任何证据能证明。

说回Natasha。自从一年级Sam Wilson事件发生后，再也没有人敢惹恼Natasha了，除非他们是想找不痛快，或者在打赌——大概三年级的时候，开始有一年级生来故意接近Natasha，因为他们和同级生在挑战谁敢上前惹怒她。

有时候，Tony希望人们也能害怕他。至少当他明显不想说话的时候他们就能该死的让他一个人呆着了。

“我没事。”Tony说，声音大到临桌的两个赫奇帕奇抬头看了他一眼。“上帝啊，别再问了。”

Clint耸耸肩，开始埋头吃他的鸡蛋。Tony皱起了鼻子。Clint吃起饭来总是像马上有人会把他的盘子拿走，他需要在这之前尽快吃完一样。

他身边的座位坐着Steve，他显然对Clint的餐桌礼仪没那么敏感，继续吃着烤面包，对这个场景熟视无睹。“如果你确定的话。”他说。

“对，我确定。”

“我们能看出来。”Steve满嘴都是面包，“你完全没事。”

“我是没事！”

“是啊，我们相信。”

“停下。”

Steve用蓝眼睛无辜地看着他。“停下什么？”他说，有几块面包屑粘在他的下嘴唇上，Steve伸出舌头舔了一下，Tony绝对没有盯着看。

“紧张。”过了一会儿Steve说，Tony从白日梦里惊醒，这个梦可能有也可能没有包括了Steve从嘴唇上舔下一些不是面包屑的东西。

Tony花了一秒才反应过来，然后他嘲弄地说：“什么？我没有紧张。我只是——”

“焦虑？”

Natasha插话：“担忧？”

“吓得尿裤子。”Clint适时补充，Tony在桌子下踢了他一脚。

“我，没，事。”Tony说，几乎是在咆哮了，“我很好。我一点儿也不担心今天的课程。”他拿起叉子，插进了鸡蛋里，不停地戳着它却一口没吃。

Bruce看着他担忧的样子。“Tony，紧张很正常。我要紧张死了。”

Tony停下了对鸡蛋的残忍屠杀。“是吗？”

“是啊。”Bruce点头，“我是说，我知道我连半实体的守护兽都变不出来。我的这门课挂掉也没关系，我能承受得了。”

“嗯。”Tony又开始戳他的鸡蛋，“所有人结束后在这儿集合？”

所有人都咕哝着同意了，Tony决定，如果他要挂掉这门课，那他也要吃饱了再挂。鸡蛋上的下一刺变成了送进嘴里的满满一叉。

Tony先上了魔法史，但即使Coulson正在极其栩栩如生地描述巨人战争，他也完全无法集中。他正忙着想他究竟有没有能快乐到能召唤出一个守护神的回忆。上周来做简介的那个导师解释说，这个记忆需要他“全心投入”还要能“充盈内心”。Tony认为这就是胡扯。他们这个年纪，谁能有这样的记忆？

Bruce肯定没有，从Tony了解到的他的家庭状况来看。至少他和Tony能一起挂掉这门愚蠢的课。

休息时间也没多好，Tony盯着南瓜汁，绞尽脑汁地思考。

“你最快乐的回忆他妈的是什么。”他最后爆发了，Clint举着一勺麦片——麦片当午餐，什么玩意儿——停在嘴边。

Tony眯眼看着Clint停顿了一秒，把勺子塞进嘴里，嚼了嚼吞下去，然后说：“我他妈怎么知道。即使我想起来一个，我觉得也召唤不出守护神。这门课就是狗屎。”

“完全正确。”Tony嘶声说。他还想说点别的，但在看到格兰芬多鱼贯而入到礼堂时停了下来。他等到他们都坐下了，然后问情况如何，努力让自己听起来很恶毒，这时候他更希望自己的领带是绿色的，而不是蓝色。

“这是我们第一次尝试。”Steve说，把大堆的土豆泥舀到自己盘子里，“没人能第一次就变出真正的守护神。”

“但是。”Tony给他提词。

“我弄出了一些……几缕蓝色的东西。”Steve停了一下承认道，“出现了大概一秒钟。导师说这是个好的开端。”

“我也变出了一缕蓝色。”Thor急切地说，笑得像个混蛋。

“他的几乎都有形状了。”Steve说，用叉子指着Thor的方向。“班里最好的。”

Thor笑得脸都要裂开了。在魁地奇赛场上，他能呼啸着穿过整个场地，有众人高唱他的名字，Steve面红耳赤地大喊着让他回到另一个击球手身边，除了这个，Thor很少能成为最优秀的人。

Natasha出现时他还在笑，两个拉文克劳的一年级新生因为还没习惯他们这个组合想坐哪就坐哪而皱起了眉头，她对他们挑起了眉毛。他们一般会选格兰芬多的长桌，因为那儿的阳光最好，但今天他们坐在拉文克劳。

Clint一边忙着往嘴里吃的一边说：“状态不佳，嗯？”但他满嘴食物，所以他说出的只有一团模糊的话语和喷出的麦片。

“不佳。”她回答，低头看向食物，开始精挑细选，“但这只是第一次。格兰芬多的课怎么样？”

“基本无事发生。”Steve回答，“我弄出了一缕什么东西，Thor几乎弄出了一个形状。还有，虽然我们不知道发生了什么，但Peggy在课上到一半的时候点着了自己的脚。”

最终，在拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇擦肩而过时遇到Clint后——“我搞砸了。”Clint从楼梯上大喊，“非常可悲，我羞于称自己为巫师。祝你好运。”——Tony要上黑魔法防御术了，他到达教室的时候导师已经站在了大家面前，双手利落地交叠在胸前。

导师静静地等着大家全部坐下，然后把袖子甩下胳膊。“我们开始吧。”他说，于是Tony人生最屈辱的一个小时拉开了帷幕。

不是说Tony从来没有不擅长的事。他记不住人的生日。他没法做饭填饱肚子。但他很擅长魔法。他一直都非常擅长魔法，虽然整天不务正业，但他一直在努力学习，而且总能脱颖而出。他很擅长魔法，虽然每次他试图把魔法和科技结合到一起时总会出岔子，多年来造成了数次五颜六色的爆炸。

Bruce也没比他好多少。课上到一半时，Tony觉得他看到Bruce的魔杖尖上出现了一点蓝色的东西，但一秒后就消失了，Tony把这归结于光线效果。

然而，Tony连光线效果都没有。他用上了所有他能想起来的快乐的记忆——得到魔杖，第一次骑扫帚，在这个愚蠢的地方找到他真正喜欢的人们、找到一个家，在魁地奇看台上和朋友一起欢呼，那一年的假期Steve的妈妈邀请他去他们家过圣诞节，他第一次成功的实验、整整亮了三天——他说了太多次呼神护卫，牙关咬得太紧以至于疼痛，他集中精神，说出咒语，但什么也没有发生。

这节课结束时，导师说他们都有了一个非常好的开端，如果没能达到自己的预期也不必气馁。“大部分巫师都要用数周，甚至数月，才能召唤出一个完全形态的守护神。”他说。

Tony只在一件事上失败过几个月，他试图对Clint实施一个恶作剧，两个半月的努力后终于成功了，导致Clint有一周时间皮肤都是黄色的。

第二节课后，Tony仍然没有任何进步，就连Justin Hammer都变出了一丝蓝光。他去了禁林。

从第二年里他们开始在魔法史课上学半人马后，Tony和大家开始喜欢上了禁林。只要是白天，不去人马族的领地，避开混血巨人，远离任何被惹怒就会从嘴里喷火的奇怪精灵，他们就不会有事，

Tony避开一根总想和路人聊天的木头，去了森林里他经常和朋友们呆的地方：一块伸出地面的又长又平的石头，正适合休息。Tony爬了上去，双腿在边缘荡来荡去，从口袋里拿出魔杖。

“呼神护卫。”他低声说，完美地挥动魔杖，只是稍微有点快，然后又重复了一遍咒语和动作。他紧闭双眼，咬着牙说出咒语，努力寻找回忆。

因为他最近总是在努力回忆，所以他现在才会在这里。他能记起的最快乐的记忆，就是他坐在这里，双腿在石头边上荡着。他想不起具体的时间了，连哪一年也记不清了，大概是三年级或四年级，但他记得阳光从树影中漏下，他的朋友们懒懒地打发时间，他记得当时心中的情感，记得那种懒洋洋的幸福充溢在胸中，抓紧了肋骨，挤压着心肺。

他想，这个就是他需要的感觉，所以Tony觉得这值得一试，所以他回到了这件事发生的地方，努力通过记忆重现它。

“呼神护卫。”Tony说，专心盯着自己的魔杖，然后又说了一遍。这时他听到身后传来树叶的咔嚓声。他吓了一跳，转身的同时把魔杖也指向身后，以防是什么恐怖的会问他三个谜语之类的魔法生物。

然而他看到了Steve，双手插兜，领带半开，展示着他的锁骨。他向Tony走来。“嘿。”

“嘿。”Tony回答，在石头上给Steve挪出一块地方。

Steve爬了上来，和Tony一样让双腿荡在岩石边缘。“我看见你过来了。你是想清醒一下？”

“想变出个守护神。”Tony说，几乎掩饰不住声音里的挫败。他抖了抖魔杖，没有施法，而是咬紧了牙关。“这不可能。你到底怎么做到的？”

“一旦掌握了窍门就很容易了。”

Tony瞪了他一眼，Steve带着歉意笑起来。“抱歉。”他停顿了，张着嘴呆了一下才说，“你想要我帮忙吗？”

Tony从来对帮助嗤之以鼻。Tony嘲笑要帮忙的人，他唾弃帮助，鄙视帮助，大步走开，然后独自一人完成所有事，而且做得比任何人梦想的都好。但他在这件事上似乎差到不可思议，所以他咽下自尊——一部分而已，全部咽下去会导致消化不良的，Tony敢肯定——说：“嗯哼。”

经历了这么多年后，Steve把这当做了同意。“好的，所以你现在用的是什么记忆？”

“你用的是什么记忆？”Tony反问道。

Steve的笑容颤抖了一下，Tony看着他的脖子可疑地红了。Steve还没来得及开口，Tony就大叫着，“为什么啊，Steven。”低下头，这样他就能透过睫毛看向Steve。“我还以为你宵禁后干的所有事都有我们的份呢。”

“不是那样的。”Steve皱着眉说。

“不是哪样的。”Tony无辜地回答。或者，尽可能无辜地。Tony的任何朋友都会在他开始装无辜的时候提高警惕。

Steve对着Tony挥了挥没有握魔杖的那只手。“不管你在想什么，都不是那样的。”

“你确定，大男孩？”

“确定。”Steve一口咬定，Tony看着他努力不反对“大男孩”这个称呼，有点被逗乐了。“你到底要不要我帮忙？”

“好吧。”

“好。什么记忆？”

“嘿，是你起的头，现在我很好奇。”

一开始，Tony以为Steve还是会敷衍过去，但只过了几秒，Steve缓缓开口了。“这份记忆不一定要是真的。只要它能强大到让咒语生效就可以。”

“所以你是说我可以编造一些？”

Steve耸了耸肩。“如果你的记忆还没有起效过，那就没错，为什么不试试呢？”

“你编了什么？”

“只要你告诉我你的，我就告诉你我的。”

他们瞪着对方，仍然是那天火车上的两个固执的的男孩，同时坚定不移地认为他们应该得到那个特定座位。Tony还记得那个十一岁小孩脸上坚定的皱眉，他看着Steve现在的脸庞：更大了，更宽了，正准备发起一场演说。

“我们一起来吧。”最终Steve说，一开始Tony以为他的意思是一起说出来，然后Steve举起了魔杖。

Tony一秒后也拿出了魔杖，和Steve一起举起来，指向面前的一棵橡树。

“就——想什么都可以。”Steve说，Tony看向那双愚蠢的蓝眼睛，努力想象能充满内心的事物。他们在聊天时互相挪得近了一点，现在他们的膝盖贴在一起，Tony想起了过去他们坐在一起说话，膝盖碰撞的时候。

想什么都可以，Tony重复着，Steve现在没有再看他，而是看着正前方的魔杖，但Tony还是可以看到那双眼中的蓝。

Steve说出了“呼神护卫”，坚定的语气一如五年前他告诉Tony，请把他的座位还给他，Tony慢了一个音节，但这种感觉扩散开来，似乎有了实体，从手臂一路冲向了魔杖。

蓝色的气体从Steve的魔杖里喷涌而出，Tony的也是，它们迅速打着转儿，然后开始渐渐出现了形态。蓝色在动物的躯干上流动，当它们用新生成的腿奔跑时又四处脱落。

Tony的身边，Steve在微笑，Tony也笑得合不拢嘴。一只金色寻回犬和一只——不知道是什么，猞猁或豹子，细长优雅，像猫一样——漂浮着在橡树周围追逐，一会儿靠近，一会儿远离。

“猫和狗。”Steve说，憋笑到声音颤抖，“完全没道理嘛，大家都会很震惊的。”

这没有持续很久，因为他们都笑到无法继续——大概三秒钟后两个形状开始模糊，它们的容貌混合到一起，最后完全变成了蓝色的烟雾，消失了。Tony转向Steve——他们都在咯咯直笑，身体微微颤抖——就在那儿：那一抹蓝，守护神的蓝色，就在Steve的眼中。

“怪不得我们合不来。”Tony终于能呼吸了。

Steve没有回答，只是更响地喘着气，这让Tony再次大笑起来。

**Author's Note:**

> Steve用来召唤守护神的记忆其实是真的。那是三年级的一个晚上，他们在一起做魔药课作业，Tony靠在他的肩上睡着了。Bruce已经睡了，所以那里只有Steve，羽毛笔的刮擦声，和Tony平和的呼吸声。Steve可能分心看了Tony一会儿，努力想知道他心中的感情到底是什么。
> 
> 那一晚，他终于看清了自己的内心，承认他爱上了他的朋友。最终这造成了一系列尴尬和痛苦，但这个开始，在Steve看来，是完美的。


End file.
